SUIT
by Pikapikabyun
Summary: Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun mengalahkan kelemahannya Chanbaek/Baekyeol/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Suit

Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : fluff error

By : aquariusbaby06

Warning : This story is mine, mine, mine like Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They're mine(?) Don't copy or plagiat okehh

A/n : ekhem sorry for this story, maaf banget aku ngepost ff baru ini hehe tapi tenang ni ff just oneshoot kok paling lebih ke drabble ya ;; ff aku yg lain tetep lanjut kok tapi mungkin lama karena lagi hiatus(?)

Oke capcus yaa~

* * *

.

Baekhyun itu hanya laki-laki biasa, di sekolah pun dia hanya seorang murid yang _nggak _mencolok. Tidak _famous_ dan juga tidak _nerd. _Mungkin hanya satu kelebihannya yang _paling_ membanggakan. Mungkin juga tidak terlalu, tetapi menurutnya ia adalah lelaki yang-

"lelaki yang tampan sepertiku tak seharusnya berada di tempat sepi seperti ini."

-tampan.

Baekhyun selalu menganggap dirinya tampan. But, _iyain aja tuh cabe-cabean, semerdeka dia aja._

Dan lelaki kecil itu saat ini tengah berada di perpustakaan –tempat sepi yang ia katakan tadi.

Memang sepi _sih_ enak buat pacaran.

Yang itu bukan pendapat si kecil, namun pendapat temannya yang duduk satu bangku di depannya –Xi Luhan. Lelaki yang sama kecilnya dengan Baekhyun, dia asal China dan sedang dimabuk cinta pada adik kelasnya kelas 10 yang mungkin sudah 3 kali masuk ruang kesiswaan karena tidak juga mengganti warna rambutnya yang pirang. Kalau tidak salah namanya Oh Sehun –Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti marganya karena Luhan selalu menyebut namanya tanpa marga, hanya seperti "ohh Sehun" di telinganya.

Sayang sekali..

Sekarang akan dijelaskan mengapa si kecil mungil imut itu terjebak dalam ruang lingkup keperpustakaan yang gelap karena Guru Ahn si penjaga perpus tak ingin korden jendela dibuka. Katanya _sih_ bikin silau.

Baekhyun kasian dan berencana memberikan kado kacamata hitam pada Guru Ahn di ulang tahunnya yang ke 41 nanti. Biar seperti tukang pijat (coret) Jessica SNSD.

Kembali kepada Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya ia anak yang sangat penghayal, terbukti dengan koleksi novel di kamarnya. Novelnya bukan novel remaja picisan atau _teenlit_, bukan.

Tetapi lebih ke novel terjemahan bergenre fantasy, sudah kubilang Baekhyun itu penghayal.

Apalagi novel karya Sarah Singleton, entah siapa itu hanya ia dan Tuhan yang paham. Banyak novel dengan karya bernamakan wanita itu, Baekhyun selalu tak ketinggalan dengan semua novelnya.

Dan semua kejadian ini bermula saat tadi pagi Xi Luhan itu berkata bahwa perpustakaan sekolah mendapatkan 3 buah novel terbaru. Bukan. Bukan karena kehadiran novel-novel itu, semua itu sudah biasa. Dan yang membuat semua itu luar biasa adalah ketiga novel itu adalah novel karya Sarah-sarah itu yang sangat LIMITED EDITION. Dan konon katanya novel itu masih terbatas kehadirannya di korea.

Baekhyun kala pagi itu menjerit seperti gadis dilecehkan karena ucapan Xi Luhan. Ia tak mau sama sekali berfikir dari mana kawan cantiknya itu mendapat info berguna baginya, karena yang ia tahu Luhan benci hal berbau perpustakaan, mengapa sampai up-to-date tentang novel.

"aku tahu kau penggemar Sarah entahlah siapa, aku tahu itu dari Sehun."

Selalu jawabannya tidak jauh-jauh dari itu.

"sejak kapan Sehun suka membaca novel?"

"dia mendapat hukuman dari guru Kim untuk mengambil novel-novel itu kemarin setelah pulang sekolah."

Baekhyun baru menyadari kegunaan dari jatuh cinta.

Ya, sebenarnya novel itu adalah incaran Baekhyun sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Novel itu launching sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu di Inggris, dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu terbit dan launching di Korea dalam bahasa Korea tentu saja. Lagipula mana mau Baekhyun membaca novel versi bahasa Inggrisnya.

Ia tak mau repot-repot meminta paket perjalanan ke London kepada ibunya, karena Ny. Byun tak akan memberikan hal secara Cuma-Cuma jika alasannya juga Cuma-Cuma. Terlebih Baekhyun itu memang jago bahasa Inggris, namun ia malas membaca huruf –lebih nyaman dengan Hangeul katanya.

Sial baginya, novel itu hanya ada tiga dan presentase ia mendapatkan buku itu hanya 20% di jam pulang sekolah hari ini.

"uhm Guru Ahn." Sapa Baekhyun pada wanita penjaga perpus yang sering ditemuinya.

"ya Baekhyun?" wanita itu tak melepaskan barang satu senti pun pandangannya pada laptop putih kebanggaannya.

"apakah novel dari Sarah Singleton yang berjudul Century sudah ada yang pinjam?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Wanita itu jelas sedang mengingat sesuatu dan memandang Baekhyun tak yakin, "ku pikir tadi sudah dua orang yang meminjamnya, mungkin tinggal satu. Kau kali ini lambat sekali Baekhyun."

Ada kelegaan jelas di wajah Baekhyun. "terima kasih Guru Ahn, aku akan menemukan yang satunya oke?"

Saking senangnya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kembali ke arah guru wanita yang berambut pendek itu. Dalam hati ia sangat memohon agar novel terakhir itu tidak dibawa oleh siapa-siapa.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan rak khusus novel genre fantasy. Matanya membaca setiap judul buku di sana dengan teliti hingga mata sipit itu membulat kala menangkap sebuah buku dengan tulisan "CENTURY by Sarah Singleton"

"YESS!"

Dan sepertinya dewa –Baekhyun menolak keras saat Luhan menyebut Dewi karena mereka lelaki– Fortuna tidak terlalu memihak padanya.

Masalah yang paling berat.

Novel itu sepertinya sengaja diletakkan di rak paling tinggiuntuknya. Tuhan memang adil sekali.

"mother of fuck!" umpatnya.

Matanya bergulir ke penjuru arah dan ia mendapatkan sebuah kursi tak jauh darinya.

"setidaknya itu sedikit membantu."

Baekhyun itu selain pendek dia juga kecil, maka dari itu tak heran ia kesusahan menyeret kursi itu.

Sungguh, jika kalian melihatnya sekarang, kupastikan kalian akan tertawa, ia terlihat seperti sepupunya yang masih anak sekolah dasar.

Dan akhirnya saat itu datang, Baekhyun mulai berdiri di kursinya menggapai novel kramat itu.

HAP.

Bukan. Itu bukan tangan kecil Baekhyun yang meraihnya, melainkan sebuah tangan lain yang lebih besar. Dengan gesit Baekhyun menarik novel kramat itu sekuat tenaga.

"hey ini novelku!" geramnya. Masih mempertahankan novel itu.

"ini novel perpustakaan, aku yang pertama menyentuhnya. Jauhkan tangan kotormu!" ucap suara bass milik tangan yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat 67% lebih konyol dari sebelumnya.

_Ya lo pikir aja gimana gak konyol badan udah mini naik gak jelas pake kursi gak jelas lagi narik-narik novel. Kek gak ada kerjaan aja. Bantuin mama kek di rumah ato bantuin Jongin, si anak sebelah rumah buat mandiin Monggu._

Ini waktunya bobo siang by the way dan karena novel kramat itu mini Byun jadi tertahan lebih lama di sekolah dan terlambat buat bobo siang. Ini hari Sabtu, pelajaran berakhir pada pukul 1 siang.

"tapi aku yang pertama melihatnya! Kau ini siapa?!" ucapnya.

_Tiba-tiba tangan di sebrang sana melepaskan novel itu dan membuat Baekhyun terbang tinggi karena_ berpikir bahwa lelaki itu telah menyerah dan mengalah padanya.

Namun sesaat setelah ia turun dari kursi sebuah tangan menarik kerah seragamnya.

"kau mau kemana?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berbalik dan ia mendapati dada bidang seseorang di depannya tepat di depan matanya. Terlihat nametag lelaki itu, melirik sedikit namanya tak masalah bukan?

"kau tak tau siapa aku?" ucap lelaki itu dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum mau mendongak demi menatap wajah orang di depannya.

"aku tau, namamu Park Chanyeol kan?" gumamnya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Leher

Dagu _'wow'_

Rahang _'tegas sekali'_

Bibir _'seksinyaa'_

Hidung '_mancung sekali'_

Pipi '_sepertinya dia tampan'_

Mata '_bulat dan bersinar'_

Dahi '_wow amazing'_

Rambut '_coklat tua yang bagus'_

Wajah _'tampan sekali, aku jadi iri'_

"kembalikan novelnya padaku."

Suara '_seksi sekali'_

"hei kau kenapa diam saja?"

Baekhyun tergagap konyol, "t-tapi aku yang melihatnya duluan. Aku menyukai novel ini."

Lelaki Park Chanyeol itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "lalu kau pikir aku tak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun dengan lugunya menggeleng.

"kembalikan novelnya, tangan siapa yang pertama kali menyentuhnya?" ucap lelaki tinggi itu. Setidaknya ia lebih elit daripada Baekhyun karena tak memerlukan kursi demi mendapatkan novel itu.

"mata siapa yang pertama kali melihatnya?" balas Baekhyun sengit.

"oke oke aku tak mau mencari masalah dengan adik kelas." Dan sialnya Baekhyun baru menyadari jika lelaki di depannya ada sunbaenya.

"bagaimana jika kita melakukan suit? Agar adil?" tawar sunbae tampan itu.

Oh tidak. Jangan pernah kalian mengajak Baekhyun suit. Ajak apapun dia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya kecuali satu. Suit.

Mungkin ia adalah manusia terpayah dalam suit, entah kenapa tetapi lelaki Taurus itu seperti mempunyai suatu kesialan tersendiri jika melakukan suit.

Terhitung sejak lahir, ia tak pernah menang dalam suit. Mengenaskan sekali.

Ia tentu sangat tahu diri, jika ia menuruti sunbae tinggi itu otomatis novelnya akan lenyap sekejap mata, sedangkan ia sudah menahan diri sejak sebulan yang lalu untuk novel itu.

Jika ia menolak ajakan suitnya, samakan saja ia dengan Hyorin, gadis 'besar' yang selalu egois.

Oh tidak itu parah sekali, lebih baik bunuh hayati di semak-semak daripada Baekhyun disamakan dengan gadis 'besar' itu. Memikirkan tubuhnya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"bagaimana?" ucapan Chanyeol membuatnya tersadar. _'bagaimana nenekmu, jelas saja aku kalah'._

Lelaki menjulang itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya, menurut Baekhyun jika lelaki itu tersenyum selama 3 menit seperti itu pasti giginya akan kering.

Baekhyun kembali memikirkan tawarannya, kalau ia menolak pasti harga dirinya akan jatuh. Tapi kalau menerima sudah pasti novel itu akan melayang.

"aku akan jelaskan sesuatu padamu sunbae, tapi ku mohon jangan tertawakan aku." Akhirnya lelaki kecil itu memutuskan untuk jujur tentang rahasia memalukan sepanjang hidupnya. Mungkin sedikit aegyo akan meluluhkan hati sunbae tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun masih belum percaya, "janji." Ucapnya sambil mengajukan _pinkyswear_ seperti yang dilakukan Soojung dengan Jinri saat di kelasnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan tetap menyambut pinkyswear nya.

"sebenarnya aku adalah pecundang, maksudku pecundang dalam hal suit. Kau tau? seumur hidup tujuh belas tahun ini tak pernah sekalipun aku memenangkan permainan suit."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan melirik ekspresi apa yang sunbae itu keluarkan. Biasa saja dan tak terkejut. Akhirnya ia melanjutkan.

"jadi sunbae, aku mau melakukan suit itu demi harga diriku meskipun aku akan kalah."

Chanyeol bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia seperti melihat anak kecil sekitar 6 tahun yang ia temui dua hari yang lalu dalam keadaan tersesat di taman bermain.

Lucu dan uhm- menggemaskan.

Kedip satu kali.

Kedip lagi satu kali.

Ahh tampar saja Chanyeol bunda di rawa-rawa, daripada memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya saat ini.

"sunbae ayo kita suit."

"a-ah iya baiklah."

"suit dengan gunting batu kertas saja ya sunbae, aku lebih nyaman dengan itu." Bodoh sekali Byun mini ini. Sudah merasa jagoan dalam suit huh?! Menyuruh seorang sunbae untuk menurutimu pula, merasa lebih senpai eoh?

"terserahmu saja."

Oke. Untung Chanyeol sunbae baik.

"ayo kita mulai." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat mereka mengangkat satu tangan mereka sebatas telinga.

"satu!" hasilnya adalah telunjuk Baekhyun dengan kelingking Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang hampir menganggap mereka seri karena mengira telunjuk Baekhyun adalah kelingking. Saking mungilnya.

Dan lupakan ekspresi konyol Baekhyun. Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup dengan cepat.

"dua!" hasilnya jempol Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi kelingking Chanyeol.

Ugh Baekhyu benar-benar benci hasil ini. Ia bahkan berpikir yang menciptakan suit itu tak adil. Mana ada gajah yang kalah saat kakinya digigit semut.

Namun suit hanyalah sebuah suit. Telah menjadi hukum alam. Dan terlebih tak dapat diubah hukumnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia tak sanggup dengan hasil akhirnya nanti.

"tunggu sunbae!" Baekhyun menyela saat melihat Chanyeol segera mengangkat tangannya. "di suit ketiga ini aku ingin menutup mata saja."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh, "ya terserah saja. Sana tutup matamu!"

Lelaki mungil itu menutup matanya.

"oke aku akan menghitung." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"satu.."

Deg deg

"dua.."

Deg deg deg

"tiga!"

Baekhyun dengan kelingking dan Chanyeol dengan telunjuk.

Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Mata sipit itu membola.

"astaga! Aku menang?!" ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "sunbae! Aku menang!"

Baekhyun menjerit seperti seorang gadis yang dilecehkan.

"astaga ibu! Baekkie menang!"

Bahkan ia tak lebih seperti anak usia 5 tahun yang melompat-lompat kecil seperti kelinci saat menerima balon dari acara ulang tahun temannya.

"terima kasih sunbae!" Chanyeol yang awalnya terdiam menatap kelakuan Baekhyun terperanjat saat lelaki mungil itu memeluk lehernya erat sambil tetap melompat-lompat kecil.

Chanyeol berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya, "m-mengapa k-kau berterima kasih huh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya bingung. "ah iya, entahlah."

Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri dengan anak ini.

_Polosnya itu loh minta dipolosi._

"ini pertama kal dalam hidupku. Ah Tuhan terima kasih, aku senang sekali." Chanyeol jelas dapat melihat bagaimana lelaki itu berserk-seri dengan pipi kemerahan karena bersemangat. Rambut coklat tua yang berkilau itu bahkan berantakan dan poninya sedikit menutupi mata sipitnya.

"ya ya ya, kau harus ke gereja untuk berterima kasih kepada Tuhan." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "aku akan ke gereja besok!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas, "ini novelnya, kau berhak atas ini." Tangannya mengulurkan novel impian Baekhyun dan lelaki kecil itu benar-benar tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"terima kasih." Senyuman tulus yang manis, mampu membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Dan dengan kikuk lelaki itu mengangguk.

Baekhyun menjabat tangan sunbae tinggi itu, "aku Byun Baekhyun senang bertemu dengan sunbae hehe, aku harus pulang karena jam tidur siangku sudah terlambar, aku pergi sunbae daaah~"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terdiam dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya, ia terbayang bagaimana halusnya tangan mungil Baekhyun menyentuh telapak tangannya yang besar.

Ugh seperti telapak tangan bayi, mungil dengan warna putih kemerahan dan tekstru yang halus dan lembut.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersenyum , "sama-sama Baby Baekhyun. Senang dapat membuatmu tersenyum."

.

END

.

EPILOG

"Baekkie darimana eoh? Sudah waktunya tidur siang mengapa tidak pulang?" Ny. Byun menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"eomma! Baekkie senang sekali!" Baekhyun dengan manja memeluk ibunya sambil melompat-lompat.

"ada apa hm?" Ny. Byun mengusap surai lembut dan sedikit berantakan milik putra kesayangannya.

"Baekkie menang dalam suit eomma~ dan Baekkie senang sekali."

Ny. Byun tertawa mendengarnya. Memang wanita cantik mirip Baekhyun itu tau mengenai kelemahan terbesar anaknya.

"syukurlah, itu artinya Baekkie anak eomma memang hebat."

"iya! Aku tak sabar untuk memberi tahu appa hehe.."

"baiklah sekarang cepat ganti seragam kemudian makan siang, lalu tidur siang oke?"

Baekhyun membuat gerakan hormat, "siap eomma!" kemudian mencium pipi ibunya sebelum melesat seperti serigala atau vampire ke kamarnya.

.

"saatnya membaca novel~"

Lelaki itu duduk dengan nyaman di ranjangnya. ia mengambil novel yang berada di meja samping ranjang.

Baekhyun membuka novelnya dan mendapati sesuatu yang berada di tengah novel membuatnya mengganjal.

"kertas?" selembar kertas terlipat seperti origami membentuk bintang. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membukanya dan mulai membaca tulisan dokter di kertas itu.

_Hai Byun Baekhyun.._

_Kau pasti heran dengan surat ini hehehe.. aku Park Chanyeol._

_Jujur aku merencanakan ini semua, aku melihatmu memasuki perpustakaan dan mendengar kau menginginkan novel Century, sedangkan aku telah membacanya saat itu. Dan aku merencanakan ini semua kkk~_

_Aku mengagumi sejak sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih._

_Ku harap besok kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi._

_Ini nomor telfonku, ku harap kau menghubungiku. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jangan bertanya bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini.

Ia janji akan menelfon Chanyeol setelah makan malam nanti dan mengajaknya bertemu kembali.

Pipinya merona membayangkan Chanyeol.

Ugh Chanyeol sunbae adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya dapat melawan kelemahan terbesar, SUIT.

.

.

END AGAIN

* * *

.

a/n 2 : itulah alasan mengapa Baekhyun menang di suit terakhir. Chanyeol sengaja ngerubah jarinya secepat mungkin menjadi jempol jadi Baekhyun yg menang, aslinya sih Baek tetap kalah, berhubung Yeol cinta jadi rela kalah deh ^^ ini berdasarkan pengalamanku, jadi beberapa hari yg lalu aku lagi ada perlombaan suit gitu sama temen aku, bener deh aku males bgt abis sejak dulu kalo suit jarang bgt yg namanya menang, apalagi suit yg biasa bukan gunting batu kertas

oke terakhir review ya~~


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Annyeong! Ini bukan update ya hanya sekedar pemberitahuan untuk para readers hehe..

Jadi, aku mau berencana buat hiatus (padahal sekarang aja udah jarang apdet) oke maafkan aku /cry/ Jadi aku mau hiatus mungkin sampe tahun depan karena kesibukan belajar dan lain-lain. Kuharap kalian mengerti, tapi.. Aku memutuskan untuk selama hiatus aku bakal apdet story di Wattpad. Bukan disini karena kalo di wattpad kan bisa apdet lewat ponsel sedangkan di sini harus pake lepi. Sekarang aku buka lepi buat tugas doang:( Di wattpad aku bukan apdet f yang aku publish disini tapi aku bikin story baru lagi dan so pasti main pairnya Mamih Papih aku hihihi..

Aku sungguh minta maaf barangkali ada yg pengen aku apdet ff disini cepet dan gak ngaret but, I'm so sorry gaes.. aku sebenernya gak tega sama yg suka nunggu apdetan ff-ku (padahal aku gak yakin ada yg nunggu ㅋㅋㅋ) Maybe, seandainya aku punya waktu yg bener-bener luang dan lagi banyak ide aku bakal apdet, jadi doain aja ya biar aku dapet ide yg bagus.

Buat ff Second Bench ku rencananya mau aku edit-edit lagi dari chapter awal. Buat yang I Love You masih ada separo jalan buat chap terakhir. Buat SIMMS, masih mikirin plotnya selanjutnya. YLMA masih ada sedikit bagian chap selanjutnya yg udah aku simpen. Buat My Best udah end ya hehe. Buat EJ dan Dejavu masih dalam proses pengerjaan chap selanjutnya tapi stuck aja di situ karena aku masih sibuk:(

Sekali lagi maaf ya gaes. Buat yg punya akun wattpad, yuk follow-followan. Namaku di wattpad sama kok kayak disini karena aku cinta Pikabaek! 'ㅂ')/ hehe sekarang aku lagi buat story baru judulnya The Firefly Light, remake dari manga Hotarubi no mori e. Sekarang aku udah publish chap 1, baca yaa... Jangan lupa voment hehehe

Sekian pemberitahuan dari aku, ppai!

-Pikapikabyun-


End file.
